Inverno
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Uma songfic SSHg com a musica Inverno da Adriana Calganhoto que fala sobre a distãncia entre duas pessoas apaixonadas.


Inverno

(Adriana Calcagnotto)

por Sarah Snape

N/a: Inicialmente essa era para ser uma songfic Minerva/ Voldemort (eu tbem adoro esse shipper). Mas sabe-se lá porque mudei de idéia no meio do caminho. Além de tudo parece perfeita para ser inscrita a uma temperatura de 3º na Serra Gaúcha, em 08/08/05.

Quero dedicar essa fic a todos aqueles que assim como eu amam o shipper SS/HG, e em especial as amigas Aline Snape, Sheyla Snape, Crica Snape e Susana Snape e ao meu amigo Snake'Eyes

Inverno

Os olhos negros de Severo Snape estavam postos no Lago congelado naquela época do ano. A neve caia cada vez mais, aumentando a intensidade dos flocos. Mais um inverno.. mais um inverno gelado... mais um inverno gelado sem ela.. sem ela... Nem ao menos um pergaminho contendo algumas miseras letras. Nada! Nada! Nada!

Parecia que ela ainda estava viva.. e não existiam informações em contrário, Hermione o deletara de sua mente, e pior que de sua mente.. de seu coração. Simplesmente não cogitava que ela houvesse se esquecido de tudo. Sabia.. sim.. tinha consciência disso.. também fora importante para ela.. fora sim. Aquele simples olhar, naquela noite... Poderia ser que houvessem, como tudo na vida, graus diferentes de importância...

Porque ela fazia isso, porque o torturava sem noticias?

Será que ela esquecerá?

Talvez lesse o recado que colocara no seu mais recente livro. Talvez...

Ele fechou os olhos negros com tristeza, enquanto sua mente era povoada por lembranças.

_" No dia em que fui mais feliz _

_Eu vi um avião _

_Se espelhar no seu olhar _

_Até sumir." _

Sim, finalmente chegara aquele dia. O dia do Baile de Formatura da turma do Potter. Sim, ele sentia-se feliz naquele dia. Feliz, leve.. Havia cumprindo a contento a sua missão, ou melhor, a missão que se impusera. Não deixara Potter morrer. Tinha que reconhecer no entanto que o garoto não lhe auxiliara muito no cumprimento da promessa, mas de qualquer modo poderia considerar-se em dia com o maldito Potter pai.. Sim, aquele era um dia de felicidade! Fazia tempo que não se considerara tão feliz. Todos os alunos começaram a entrar, os formandos.. parecia incrível se ver livre do Longbotton. Por um segundo, pareceu adquirir sentimentos e sentiu muita pena do garoto. Claro, não ter os pais e ter uma avó tirana ditadora..não era exatamente a melhor formação psicológica para alguém. Seus olhos correram pelos formandos no instante em que a valsa começou. Ele fixou-se os olhos negros na srta. Granger que valsava com Neville Longbotton. A moça parecia bem bonita mesmo, deferente do que era habitualmente, sempre séria e correta, e ria com felicidade, parecendo estar tirando um grande peso dos ombros naquela formatura.

Na hora dos cumprimentos, que ele achava muito terrível, formalidades tolas, porém dentre as lembranças que guardava estava aquele precioso instante em que olhando nos olhos castanhos daquela moça, lhe disse "Muito bem, Granger" , ela pareceu surpresa e admirada, viajando numa espécie de êxtase, embora não tenha dito nada.

_"De lá pra cá não sei _

_caminho ao longo do canal _

_faço longas cartas pra ninguém _

_e o inverno no Leblon é quase glacial" _

Nos meses que se passam depois de sua formatura, Hermione Granger, simplesmente não conseguia esquecer a imagem de Severo Snape olhando dentro de seus olhos... Eram tão negros, aqueles olhos, tão misteriosos quanto o próprio dono... Dois pesos, duas medidas... Aquele homem tinha uma espécie inquietante de encanto bizarro, ou qualquer outro termo que se quisesse usar. Era inquietante. Era uma necessidade suprema vê-lo novamente, estar novamente com ele. Não sabia como reagir.. Queria pensar que as simples palavras que ele lhe dirigira naquele dia fatídico, eram simples palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo queria pensar que ele nutria certa afeição jamais declarada por ela.

Ora, porque se importar tanto com isso?

Amy, sua colega de quarto na universidade de Lyon, chegou naquele instante carregada de livros. Hermione sorriu. Ao menos a presença de Amy, lhe tirava destas conjecturas bobas, destes pensamentos soturnos. A colega, que por ironia do destino cursa Poções, mostrou com contentamento o novo livro DELE. Parecia feliz por ter conseguido um exemplar sobre as Poções curativas de Maldições Imperdoáveis. Hermione, apenas baixou a cabeça. Parecia castigo. Enquanto Amy tagarelava sem parar sobre o livro, sobre seu conteúdo, Hermione levantou-se e foi até a janela ver o parque que circundava o dormitório do campus.

_"Há algo que jamais se esclareceu _

_Onde foi exatamente que larguei _

_Naquele dia mesmo _

_O leão que sempre cavalguei?" _

O riso de Amy fez com que Hermione desviasse suas atenções do jogo de basquete na quadra do campus e olhasse a amiga.

- Observe só, Hermione –comentou ela, com seu francês totalmente cheio de sotaque - O livro é maravilhoso, mas esta dedicatória..- Amy continuava rindo- O Mestre Snape deve ter tentando mandar algum recado para alguma namorada, veja se isso é dedicatória que se preze:

Hermione tinha a atenção totalmente presa nas palavras de Amy:

_ "Este livro é dedicado aquela a quem um dia pensei que pudesse tornar-se no mínimo minha amiga, mas que hoje sei que simplesmente me ignora" _

- Não! – A reação de Hermione foi despropositada. Não entendia simplesmente o que aquilo tudo queria dizer.. e bem, quem disse que a mensagem era para ela?

- Coitado dele, não é mesmo? – disse Amy, sorrindo.- Não me importaria nem um pouco de ser essa tal "amiga", mas certamente não ignoraria um homem desses! Decididamente queria saber que é essa doida.

Amy, então se deu conta que Hermione comentava sim, varias vezes sobre sua vida em Hogwarts, mas não falava de Snape, nunca falara dele.

- Bem que você poderia me dizer alguma coisa sobre o mestre Snape, Hermione. – falou ela.

- Como, por exemplo, o quê? – respondeu Hermione, com um tom de voz contrariado. Esse era um assunto que procurava esquecer, colocar uma pá de cal em cima, mas pelo visto não lhe era dado este direito.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Bem...- Hermione falou, evidentemente escolhendo as palavras - ele é um homem muito inteligente..

- Isso é obvio, minha amiga... – retrucou Amy- quero alguma informação mais, como direi... mais picante...

- Amy , como quer que eu saiba algo mais picante sobre ele? – respondeu Mione irritada.

- Ora, na minha escola sabíamos tudo sobre os professores... sobre aqueles que nos interessavam é claro.- ela deu uma piscadela marota.- Me diga ele é bonito?

- Não tem fotografia dele na contracapa? – respondeu Hermione rudemente.

- Tem, mas ao vivo e a cores as coisas mudam muito... – ora Mione, como quer que eu avalie alguém numa foto 3X4? Não seja ridícula e responda minha pergunta.

- Não sei responder...- ela tentava procurar algo convincente - Ele tem olhos negros muito bonitos.- foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu dizer.

- Huuum srta. Granger, estamos progredindo.- Amy sorria satisfeita. – que mais? Que mais?

- Sei lá, Amy...- Hermione gesticulou como se espantasse algumas moscas.- Nunca prestei muita atenção. – porém o tom de voz com que Hermione falou isso fez com que Amy, olhasse para ela com estranheza.

- Hermione, eu lhe conheço suficientemente bem...- disse Amy - e por algum motivo você não quer falar sobre o Mestre Snape, estou certa?

- Não é isso... é que..- Hermione começou a gaguejar.

- Quanto mais você tenta consertar isso, pior fica. – a amiga falou caustica. – Mas vou descobrir qual é esse seu segredo, vamos por hipóteses- continuou Amy, levantando-se da cama, e indo em direção a estante de livros.

_"Lá mesmo esqueci _

_Que o destino _

_Sempre me quis só" _

- Primeiramente, - enumerou Amy- você tinha, ou tem uma paixão platônica pelo Mestre Snape e ele nunca lhe deu nenhuma bola, portanto você evita falar no assunto.

Hermione suspirou, e deu de ombros. Quando sua colega de quarto resolvia apresentar suas teorias psicanalíticas o melhor era fingir concordar com tudo, se muito retrucar, em especial num assunto tão delicado quanto este.

- Em segundo lugar, poderia ser o inverso e você minha cara, arrumou dezenas de argumentos para desprezá-lo e isso faz com que você evite o assunto.- Amy, parecia bem satisfeita com suas conjecturas.

- Ora, Amy- Hermione retrucou sardônica- você e suas teorias.

- Claro que temos hipóteses bem menos encantadoras- considerou Amy- como a de que você o odeia, ele lhe odeia ou nunca tiveram uma grande aproximação, ou qualquer coisa assim mais banal. Ah, Mione, mas você me conhece- Amy suspirou- ... eu adoro coisas improváveis. Se tivesse que escolher uma tese, diria que você tem uma paixão enrustida por este homem e ele nunca lhe deu bola... Ou melhor ainda – Amy sorriu- ele.. isso.. ele pode ter demonstrado algum tipo de interesse por você, mas você ficou sem saber o que fazer e quais eram as reais intenções dele que prefere esquecer até o nome do indivíduo.

Hermione olhou para amiga com ar feroz. Amy acertara em cheio, de uma maneira que fez com que a moça ficasse sobressaltada. Antes que Hermione decidisse atirar a amiga pela janela, saiu quarto afora batendo a porta ao mesmo tempo em que buscava recuperar o auto controle.

Amy, apenas sorriu e aproximando-se do espelho disse a seu reflexo:

- Realmente não entendo porquê resolvi fazer faculdade de Poções.. deveria ter feito Adivinhação.

_"No deserto sem saudade, sem remorso só _

_Sem amarras, barco embriagado ao mar" _

- Uma palestra em Lyon? – disse Dumbledore sorrindo por debaixo dos oclinhos de meia-lua. – Que maravilha, Severo. Você foi convidado para proferir uma palestra em Lyon! Vai aceitar o convite é claro. – afirmou o velho mago.

Ainda não sei Alvo.- disse Snape, com frieza.

Não deverias declinar um convite destes, Severo. E mesmo creio que uma visita a Lyon lhe faria muito bem. – O velho mago controlou-se para não sorrir.

Snape observou-o com os olhos parecendo fendas.

- Porque me faria bem?

Ora, sempre é bom visitar locais de nosso passado acadêmico meu caro. – Justificou o velho mago- Pelo que sei muitos ex-colegas seus são mestres em Lyon.

Realmente- concedeu Severo.

No que depende da escola, você está liberado para ir. – disse o diretor - Madame Pomfrey lhe substituirá o tempo necessário. Agora só cabe a você decidir... Todos os caminhos estão em suas mãos...

Amy não havia mais tocado no assunto "Severo Snape" com Hermione. Achara mais prudente não faze-lo, mas percebera claramente que a amiga tinha interesses difusos naquele homem. E talvez aquela estranha dedicatória pudesse ter sido escrita para Hermione. Sim, seria realmente emocionante se assim fosse.. Poético... huumm...

E ainda mais que o Mestre Snape viria proferir palestras na Universidade... Sim, já sentia-se excitada só imaginando como poderia fazer com que "acidentalmente" Hermione se encontrasse cara-a-cara com ele. Era uma lastima que Hermione fosse tão sua amiga, porque aquele homem era muito, muito interessante. Bem, não se podia ter tudo na vida, mas o negocio era ficar por perto. Quem sabe não sobrasse uma lasquinha?

Amy, limitou-se a pendular no espelho do quarto, o folder da palestra de Snape. Assim, Hermione não poderia dizer, fazer ou fingir que não vira nada.

_"Não sei o que em mim _

_Só quer lembrar _

_Que um dia o céu _

_Reuniu-se à terra um instante por nós dois _

_Pouco antes do ocidente se assombrar" _

Não tinha como se enganar. Por todos os prédios da universidade estavam os cartazes anunciando a palestra de Snape, que prometia ser um grande acontecimento. Porque será que ele resolvera sair de seus sonhos, de seus pensamentos e pousar com sua capa negra e esvoaçante nos domínios de Lyon? Certo que muitas universidades bruxas o haviam convidado para proferir palestras e conferencias, e dificilmente ele aceitava.. mas para Lyon ele viria. Hermione lutava com o sentimento de querer vê-lo, nem que de longe e de querer sumir, desaparecer, fingir uma doença. Amy, cada vez que olhava para ela, parecia querer dizer algo, mas limitava-se a sorrir de seu embaraço, da sua duvida.

Por fim, o dia chegara. Tinha que reconhecer que nada dormira aquela noite, e como ainda era muito cedo, resolveu tomar um chocolate bem quente na cantina ao lado do dormitório feminino. Era cedo e a palestra seria somente no final da manhã, não havia nenhum movimento naquele horário e mesmo Amy parecia estar no mais profundo sono.

A cantina estava vazia, exceto pela presença de um homem, sentado numa mesa próxima à porta, lendo absorto o jornal. Sem querer Hermione observou quem era, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando percebeu tratar-se de Severo Snape. Como a porta ao ser aberta emitia um ruído, o homem ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com Hermione Granger a observá-lo.

"Aquela era a visão dos Deuses"- pensou ele. Agora poderia voltar para a escola, mas não sem antes... a moça caminhava em direção a sua mesa, e com um sorriso tímido se aproximou.

- Bom dia. – ela cumprimentou-o, sem jeito.

- Como vai, srta. Granger.

- Bem e o senhor? – retrucou ela com cortesia.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, enquanto se erguia, aproximando-se da moça. Ela apenas observava- o . Quando estavam frente a frente, lentamente ele ergueu a face dela com uma das mãos, e beijou-a lentamente nos lábios. Um beijo cheio de amor que foi plenamente correspondido.

- Pensei que você estivesse brincando comigo! –afirmou Hermione, pouco antes de beijá-lo novamente.

- Francamente, srta. Granger- respondeu ele, com uma falsa brabeza- a senhorita acha que sou homem para brincadeiras?

E novamente voltaram a beijar-se.

No lado de fora da cantina, enrolada em um cobertor cor-de-rosa Amy sorria ao observar a cena. Fora ela quem dera a idéia e insistira com o coordenador do curso em trazer o Mestre Snape para proferir uma palestra ali.

"Desta vez, troco de curso e vou me dedicar a Adivinhação.. acho que tenho mais futuro nesta area" – Amy pensava enquanto subia as escadas de volta ao dormitório feminino.

FIM


End file.
